


Duality

by CutePastelStarsalior3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Black Markets, Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mental Abuse, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, human death, underage porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePastelStarsalior3/pseuds/CutePastelStarsalior3
Summary: The life of Ben and The Horror.How they use to be friendsHow they train togetherHow The Horror would drive Ben into insanityHow Ben die to be free from the monster inside him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is my first time writing a fanfiction! 
> 
> I hope you like it. I came up with story after reading a one-shot about Ben begin a cannibal. I hope this isn’t too OOC but non the less, enjoy!

In the beginning when Ben first got his powers AKA The Horror, Ben was a young child, four. At first Ben and The Horror were good company, they had fun together, they played, they talked to each other, etc. But once Sir Reginald has the kids start training, around 9 years old, things become difficult. Ben was taught to use The Horror to defend and how to disarm weapons. After a few months of learning how to defend Reginald wanted Ben to learn how to attack. 

So Reginald brought in a cat. A stray cat, but a living breathing cat.

When Reginald told Ben to kill it, he refused. Ben was then forced to watch Reginald kill the cat and Ben was then made to buried it. After a month of burying animals Ben finally caved in. And in two years Ben and The Horror knew how to kill, how to strike, and the limit of The Horror.

But Reginald wanted more from Ben. So one day when Ben is 11, Reginald brought in a homeless man. Ben was told to kill the man. Ben quickly says no. Ben was then force to be alone in one of the basement cells for two months without any human contact and being force to watch horror movies and documentary on murder. Ben quickly broken down.

When Ben went back to train on how to kill a human, and as soon as Reginald said to go. The Horror shot out of Ben torso and devoured the human whole. As The Horror was eating the human, Ben was petrified. Ben and The Horror has a strange bond, they were connected. They could read each other’s thoughts, read each other feeling, talk to each other and Could see out if each others’s eyes. Ben could feel his stomach breaking down the dead human, he could taste the human and his blood.

Ben puked then passed out.

Reginald then took Ben back to the basement and for a month Ben was monitored and was put on Reginald’s special pills. The pills made Ben tired, sleepy, and apathetic.

The next morning after breakfast would be Ben day to train. As Ben day down to eat, he could feel The Horror move around inside of him. It moved down from in between his lungs and slither down into his stomach. Even without The Horror Ben couldn’t eat, all food tasted the same, bland. Ben could image himself eating humans and drinking their blood, like some softer of vampire or werewolf. Because he early ate, Ben was skinny and very pale from being in the basement. It it didn’t matter, even on the day Ben could eat, he couldn’t hold it it, he would just lick it back up. Eventually, Breakfast ended and Ben made his way to the training room.

Once again The Horror devoured another human but this time Ben couldn’t care, he couldn’t care when The Horror would slowly tore it’s victim apart. Or when the man would scream or cry or beg at Ben to save him. Ben didn’t care when The Horror rip a piece off the man’s arm then shove the blood muscle into Ben mouth. Ben could taste the meat. It was rubber and chewy. Ben could taste the blood go down his throat.

Soon the victim stop scream and stopped moving. Up in the control room Sir Reginald watched as The Horror slithered back into Ben’s stomach. While Ben started blankly at the corpse. Sir Reginald hold back a groan he was sure that the medicine would work but it didn’t. Now he has the let the monster be apart oh his team, he was needed.

Later that day Ben was reintroduced to his sibling and Ben was taken off the pills and his siblings were told about Ben’s power.

Reginald then told Ben that if he was out of line his sibling would be with him when he trains. The though alone terrified Ben, he was paranoid that The Horror would escape or murder his sibling. Ben would stay up for days or weeks out of paranoia.

Two years later the sibling had there first mission.

Soon Ben was. Numb to the killings but he wanted to be numb to The Horror. It would whisper horrible thought and suggesting, more often when they were going through puberty.

‘She pretty’ The Horror softy mutter.

‘Who?’ Ben wonder.

‘Vanya, she’ll make a good mate and mother’

‘NO She our sister!’

‘Well, I’ll have her then. I bet she taste nice, she certainly smells nice especially down there. I bet she’ll make cute little noises when I fuck-‘

‘Shut up shut up SHUT UP’ Ben yelled. He gripped at his hair and he yelled in the empty hallway. It seem to get worse as the two got older. Little thought like stabbing their father or thinking in the third person. Or big things like have sex with their his sister.

The Horror and Sir Reginald would gaslight and manipulate Ben. Some times Ben would become dissociation or he would think that The Horror was a coping mechanism to make him feel less guilty about murdering and eating people. Soon Ben was slowly becoming insane, breaking from all the thoughts that plague his mind.

Ben was 13 when he knew that he wanted to die

When Ben was 14, Klaus told Ben about the drug that help keep the ghost away. Ben wanted the same thing, to make The Horror stop.

Ben was 15 when he started to self-harm. He would cut his arms and thighs, on his stomach. He would steal Klaus cigarettes and alcohol. He would burn himself with the match’s and butts. He would go out to the beach and wade into the water, going father and further to drown himself.

Ben was 16 when he stole a old laptop. A week later Ben discovers pornography. He started to sell himself online and on the streets, doing more drug and more drinking. Anything to feel numb. Selling himself to give a purpose.

Then Ben was 17. He was going to die. He wrote letters to his sibling and his mother too, and his birth mother too, even though he would never know who she is, it was the though that would count.

One a warm summer day, after fighting the latest villain, Ben walk downtown and enter an abandoned ally. It was full of litter and graffiti, but it was hidden from the street.

Ben took his weapons; vodka, a knife, and some sleeping pills . First he slit his wrist then he swallowed the pills and drank the vodka. He could feel The Horror move around his stomach, pounding angry trying to break free, to save it’s from death.

Suddenly Then Horror ripped itself out of Ben’s stomach. Blood and his intestines care out and plop onto the ground. Gasping for breath, Ben looked across the ally floor the see The Horror. It was a pale grey with long tentacles and sharp talons. It was over 12 feet tall. It keep shrinking and shivering as it slowly died.

With a snarling breath, Ben felt himself pass out.

Hours later, Ben work up. But he was stared at himself, his dead self. Look towards his left where The Horror lay, dead. The it shiver and crumpled to ash.

Ben smile, even if he was a ghost, The Horror was not longer-

He felt it.

The Horror. Even though it’s physically body was outside of him, it’s ghost was still inside of him.

Ben scream. He scream out of pain, out of grief, out of the fact that he killed himself of nothing.

Because even in death Ben couldn’t escape The Horror, the demon that torment and manipulated him for years.

Because even in death, Ben couldn’t escape from himself


End file.
